


Don't. Touch. My. TARDIS.

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [104]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I haven't decided if it's 10 or 11, The Doctor is pissed, Tublr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The Enterprise crashes into the TARDIS, and brings it on board for furthur questioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't. Touch. My. TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Honey, /no one/ understands Star Dates. It's okay. How about this one- The enterprise CRASHES INTO A SPINNING POLICE BOX and so they beam it on board for further questioning. ~ Lovely Anon

"You crashed into my TARDIS" shouted the very excitable man, who had just exited the spinning police box that the Enterprise had beamed on board “You crashed into my TARDIS, and now you’ve upset her!"

Spock raised an eye brow at the man, before turning to Jim and saying “Captain, I have never before heard of a TARDIS, I suggest we keep an eye on this man", and Jim nodded, saying “Mr. Scott, I want a full report of the workings of this… vessel."

The gleeful expression on Scotty’s face was nothing compared to the indignant look on the man, who promptly shouted “Oi, keep your hands off her, you’re not to touch her!" before being escorted out of the transporter room by Spock and Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like once the Doctor gets over the fact that Scotty had his hands all over his TARDIS, they would get along quite well. They both like things and stuff…


End file.
